


Message from the (Tattoo) Artist

by plauxia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia
Summary: This is just my character writing a letter to her lover. Yeet.





	Message from the (Tattoo) Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey spoilers for the end of v3??? And also headcanons??? This is my OC so like rip sksksksk

Yo, I'm Inko Fujinami, The "Ultimate Tattoo Artist". You probably have loads of questions, including why the hell you're getting this letter. And especially "What the hell is happening here?"  
Well, I guess I'll tell you. First things first, this isn't our first rodeo. We've had plenty of killing games before this. The one behind the killing games is a team called Team Danganronpa. This happens to be the 48th season, or Killing Game. It's a pretty popular game show and it's how we met. Eight seasons ago. Long ass time, ain't it? Eight long years of deaths and Eight long years of Love. Yeah you read that right, Love. That's my favourite part of the games. Falling in love with you over.  
And over.  
And over.  
And over.  
And over.  
And over.  
And over...  
It sends shivers down my spine thinking about it. We're destined for each other, dear.

I suppose I should share my story with you, huh. I'll start with my Danganronpa story and share my real story after.

In Danganronpa I;

· Was in a car accident with my birth parents. We were struck by a drunk driver. They died on impact and cost me my eye.  
\- Instead, I lost my eye by digging it out during our 3rd game. This was before they started doing the simulations. I'll go into more about this later.

· I was adopted by a man who had a son named Daiji. He was the Big Boss of the Fujinami Yakuza Clan, Nicknamed The Serpents.  
\- My father is a rat bastard and I do have a brother named Daiji. Who actually is joining this game so we'll see how that goes. I really hope they don't make him and I close...

· I wasn't raised by the man who adopted me but instead, by my uncle Hari. He's the one who taught me how to do everything I can. All my tattoo shit and even how to make a tattoo gun.  
\- Uncle Hari was based off my dad's old work friend. Who, before I met you, I was a little too.... Close to for comfort to most. I believe he passed sometime between our 3rd and 4th game.

So yeah... I guess that's all you need to know about me. Once we get out of here, we can sit down and watch all the many times we've fallen in love with each other and all the many times that we beat through the despair. Because at the end of this all, You? You are my hope. And I am so very grateful to you.

 

Now, about the simulations. Basically, I’m not dead. In the game and series, I am. They didn’t implement the simulation into the series until season 44, I believe. So right after I lost my eye. Funny, huh? But they’ve been working on the technology for years. We were part of the first testers for it too. It’s advanced a lot in the last five years as well? Yeah… I hope you make it to experience it longer. They’re talking about implementing a simulation into the simulation if that makes sense? So basically it’ll be like our world but visibly more animated and cartoonish looking. From what I heard, the two simulations over lapped in one of the test runs fucked up and almost shocked a participant to death. Pretty scary, right? Yeah… Luckily they were able to get him out before he actually died. But I’m sure they’ll perfect it by time we hit season 50. 

God, I miss you… do you miss me...? 

If you get this letter, I probably am dead. I hope I'm not a victim, I don't want you to think of me as weak. And I definitely hope I didn't kill myself because that is the lowest of the low and the weakest of the weak a person could ever go to. And if I'm a killer, I hope to god I didn't kill Daiji. It'd break my heart if I killed my own brother...  
I'll never forgive myself if I did those last two. They're pathetic and disgusting.

I'll be waiting for you on the outside, My Love.

Sincerely, Inko Fujinami


End file.
